You are my heaven
by bettingonyou
Summary: AU!world de Catching Fire en dónde accidentalmente Cinna termina siendo elegido cómo tributo al lado de Katniss


Los personajes son propiedad de **Suzanne Collins**. Porque de lo contrario, Cinna & Finnick jamás habrían muerto y vivirían felices junto con Katniss & Annie. Ajá algo así (Shh, me sirve de consuelo para mi dreamer!mind)

Esto de sentido tiene lo que yo tengo de Finnick n.n Meewh.

Para **May** porque me lo pidió & ella sabe que yo hago todo lo que ella me dice & además de que creo que nadie me acompaña en los ships tanto cómo ella. & la amo & es la cosa más gay que existe en el mundo. & truth is, no podría vivir sin ella333.

So here goes the crappy work.

* * *

><p><em>«I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl<br>Still I can't let you be. Most nights I hardly sleep.  
>Don't take what you don't need from me»<em>

Las reglas habían cambiado. El capitolio se las había arreglado para hacer que la vida de Katniss Everdeen fuese más miserable de lo que realmente era. No les había bastado torturar a todos y cada uno de los miembros de su familia estando ella presente. Lo que necesitaban era destruirla hasta que no existiera ninguna "Chica en llamas". Pero no, ella no era quién tenía la culpa de haberse convertido en el símbolo de la rebelión. Indirectamente sí, pero ella no era la causa principal por la que había iniciado aquel movimiento. Había sido Cinna el que había preparado la idea de convertirla en una celebridad. Y era el quién tenía que pagar.

Katniss no se explicaba cómo era que Cinna terminaría siendo escogido cómo un tributo para asistir a la arena. Cinna. La persona en la que Katniss confiaba más, aún recordaba la manera en la que él la había tratado en sus primeros juegos del hambre. Recordaba cómo había encontrado a Cinna en la multitud de personas a la hora de su entrevista y contestar las preguntas cómo si se encontrara hablando con un amigo de infancia. Y puede que conociera a Cinna con un lapso aproximado de 10 días en aquellos tiempos, pero la conexión que existía con ellos era tan intensa que Katniss había sentido que lo conocía desde haber nacido.

Lo peor que le había podido suceder en aquel Quarter Quell era que cada vencedor asistiría con su respectivo estilista, lo cual dejaba a un lado a Portia y a Octavia, porque ellos no eran nada más que ayudantes de Cinna, y en todo caso, era su nombre el que se hallaba escrito en los próximos Juegos del Hambre.

―Se acabaron tus días de apuestas ―Le dice Katniss antes de que salieran a la plataforma y minutos antes de que se convirtieran en enemigos a muerte (para la diversión del capitolio).

―Sigo apostando por ti, Chica en Llamas. Siempre lo haré, nunca lo dudes―Le replica con una cálida sonrisa que no hace nada más que inspirarle confianza y seguridad, cómo siempre.

Esto es completamente diferente a los pasados Juegos del Hambre, Peeta no estaba aquí, en su lugar estaba Cinna que no había hecho nada más que ayudarla a arreglarse en los Juegos pasados. El precio que ahora se encontraba pagando parecía demasiado. Si había una sola persona que no merecía estar en los Juegos, Cinna se llevaría el único puesto en la lista.

El timbre suena. Se acabo el tiempo para pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no sea hacer que Cinna gane estos juegos. Katniss se encargaría de derrotar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino para la realización de tal fantasía. Cinna merecía vivir, si es que podía llamarse vida luego de haber pasado por el mismo infierno. Estaba completamente segura de que este no era el campo en el que Cinna podría encontrar trozo de tela y atarla contra su contrincante hasta que lo dejara sin respiración. No había nada de esto aquí. Morías o Vivías.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que Katniss ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Cinna había derribado a dos tributos del distrito uno. El distrito uno, los que comúnmente terminaban en el grupo de los profesionales. Cinna había derribado a uno de los más temibles oponentes. Cinna, que había sacado la nota más baja a la hora de las calificaciones. Cinna, que nunca había sido del tipo violento. Cinna. Eso era completamente impensable viniendo de él.

La rapidez de las cosas la había dejado tan asombrada que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en el que Cinna tomó de su brazo y comenzó a tirar de este, casí arrastrándola de una manera tan diferente a como acostumbraba hacerlo. ¿Había estado actuando todo este tiempo?, ¿haciendo que todas las personas creyesen que no era nada más que un blanco fácil? No, Cinna no era así. Algo tenía que estar mal.

―Prométeme una cosa…―La voz de Cinna se escuchaba tan distorsionada e irreconocible que le había sido difícil creer que se encontraba hablando con la misma persona de antes.―Si no consigo llegar al bosque, prométeme que ganarás. No importa cómo. Solo prométeme que vas a ganar. Sé que lo harás.

Pero antes de que le respondiera se había dado cuenta de que existía una herida profunda en uno de sus costados producto del enfrentamiento que anteriormente había tenido. No estaba segura si en el Capitolio solían entrenar o por lo menos dedicarse a algún deporte que no fuese coleccionar artefactos extravagantes. Pero eran sus palabras las que le habían hecho enfocarse en otra cosa, era exactamente lo que le había dicho hace un año, cuando ella no era nada más que una niña insegura y él le había dado toda la confianza que necesitaba. Estar con Cinna era como estar en el mismo paraíso, irradiaba tanta tranquilidad que Katniss se preguntaba si no era él su propio cielo. Si lo era. Cinna era su cielo convertido en realidad.

―Cinna, no…―Le dice con la voz quebrada al momento en el que él se deja caer sobre ella y los dos terminan cayendo debajo de un pequeño árbol.―Mírame. Cinna, no cierres los ojos por favor. Quédate conmigo―

―Chica en llamas.― Cinna sonríe cómo nunca antes lo había hecho, con tanta adoración hacía ella que era casi imposible de creer que sus rostros se encontraban ahora tan cerca. Tan cerca que su aliento comenzaba a chocar contra sus labios.

―Estoy aquí, estoy aquí. ― Las lágrimas habían comenzado a ceder de sus ojos grises. No soportaba ver cómo los ojos de Cinna comenzaban a quedar sin vida. Era ver aquellos ojos llenos de vitalidad y no pensar que le había fallado. Le había fallado.

Lo había perdido todo.

Seguro que esto iba a alimentar las expectativas de la audiencia en todo Panem. Incluso ya se imaginaba el título del próximo día: La Chica en Llamas que terminó enamorada de su creador. Qué romántica novela para el Capitolio. Pero ya no le quedaba nada, y las críticas no servirían de nada si Cinna no estaba ahí para ayudarla a llevar tanta presión.

Un empujón más, eso era lo que necesitaba para que sus labios se tocaran el uno con el otro. A pesar de que parte del cuerpo de Cinna irradiaba el metálico olor a sangre que Katniss tanto odiaba, no podía olvidarse de la deliciosa fragancia que su armadura desprendía. Se había imaginado algo viniendo de Cinna, porque lo conocía perfectamente bien cómo para no saber que incluso en los juegos, el sería la persona con más estilo.

Cinna se encontraba tendido sobre el cuerpo de Katniss, su cabeza descansaba entre su brazo derecho y su torso, abrazándola de manera protectora casi cómo una madre que no dejaría que sus hijos experimentasen el mínimo dolor. Pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada con respecto al dolor que Cinna se encontraba sintiendo en estos momentos, se sentía tan impotente que si los ojos de Cinna se llegaban a cerrar de un instante a otro, no dudaría en ingerir las bayas que se encontraban en su traje. Porque la verdad, ¿Qué sentido tenía continuar viviendo si no tendrías a nadie más con quién compartirlo?

Así que lo hace, lo besa con la misma pasión que había contenido todos este tiempo de ausencia. Porque no importaba lo mucho que se repitiera que su corazón le pertenecía a Peeta o Gale. Ninguno de ellos era capaz de hacerla sentir de la manera que se encontraba sintiendo en estos instantes. No lo besa por consuelo, tampoco por lástima ni tampoco para complacer a los televidentes de todo Panem. Es lo que su corazón quería y si, esta vez no sentía la misma amargura que había sentido en los juegos pasados.

―Eso…no lo había apostado.― Cinna le dice con la misma sonrisa de antes y esta vez se permite entrelazar sus dedos con los de él por encima de su pecho.

Y en ese mismo instante, casi por arte de magia, un pequeño pero visible mini-globo desciende desde el cielo hasta caer a tan solo unos centímetros dónde ya hacía el cuerpo herido de Cinna. Medicamentos. Patrocinadores. No todo estaba perdido. Así que lo toma y desgarra la camisa de Cinna para poder untar la crema que le habían enviado. ¿Tan emotiva había sido la escena? O quizás lo único que querían era que la novela continuara y los enamorados tuvieran un final trágico.

Sus dedos recorrían los músculos bien formados de Cinna, que además de ser firmes habían estado ocultos detrás de la ropa. Siempre lo había considerado cómo una persona atractiva, bastaba con ver aquellos ojos azules del mismo color del cielo para no quedar hechizada. Sus cabellos castaños que caían cómo cascadas sobre su frente, dándole un toque de inocencia atractiva.

―Aún tienes muchas cosas por las cuáles apostar.―

―Tú eres la única cosa por la que quiero apostar.―Le dice en el momento en el que se inclina con decisión y sus labios vuelven a tocarse, esta vez con un beso fugaz pero lleno de sentimientos.

Era lo único que bastaba para que Katniss recobrara las fuerzas, lo que la haría luchar durante el largo y cansado trayecto de los Juegos.

Porque se trataba de Cinna, y no se permitiría fallar esta vez. Nunca había apreciado una vida tanto como la de la persona que se encontraba descansando sobre ella, dudaba que jamás pudiese valorar tanto a alguien cómo para querer deshacerse de las personas que se interpusiera entre ellos. Perdería la vida con tal de proteger a Cinna. Sería capaz de caminar por el mismo fuego con tal de salvarlo.

No dejaría que nadie más lastimara a la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Destruiría al mundo entero si era posible.


End file.
